Activities Best Left Behind Closed Doors
by RedPhoenix13
Summary: When the senior members of the X-Men keep Rogue awake late one night with the noise of activities best left behind closed doors, she reacts in a surprising way. Why is Remy not similarly occupied? And whose idea was it really to lock the two of the in the Danger Room until dinner? Logan's? Jean's? John's? Or someone else's? M for certain...scenes.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowed and played with, then returned to the rightful owner.

**Activities Best Left Behind Closed Doors**

She'd never been so uncomfortable in her life. Physically, of course, she was fine – she lay in her bed, stretched luxuriously across the center of the most comfortable king-size mattress she'd ever had (well, the only king-size mattress she'd ever had, but still the most comfortable bed she'd ever had, period), and her body was reasonably relaxed, the product of a day filled with activity, including a satisfying workout just before dinner. But otherwise…

She cursed the fact that she had no radio and her iPod was out of battery. She really ought to buy herself a radio. And a charger for her iPod to replace the one she hadn't been able to find today. Because then she could listen to music as loud as she needed to in order to drown out the noise coming from the other rooms of the third floor of the mansion.

The Professor and Hank had taken all the students – which was to say, everyone under the age of eighteen – away for the weekend, leaving the mansion in the capable hands of the senior members of the X-Men. Which was to say, everyone over the age of eighteen and with at least a year of experience training and participating in missions.

So of course they had all, with the exception of Rogue, decided to take advantage of the fact that the Professor and Hank and the students were away by engaging in activities best left behind closed doors. Doors that one would think, given the nature of the mansion's inhabitants, would be constructed more solidly – and more soundproofed – than they actually were.

But no. The doors were like any other standard wooden doors that graced the doorways of the average American household. And so were the inner walls of the mansion, the walls separating each of its many rooms. The outer walls of the mansion were a different story, but being outer walls, they did nothing to solve her problem.

A problem which would have been bad enough without the extra-sensitive ears that came as a product of having accidentally absorbed Logan once, long before she'd finally gained control of her power, and held on for far too long. But the length of time her skin had been in contact with his before she could wrench herself away from him had resulted in her senses permanently becoming almost as acute as his. She could hear the occupants of every single room in this hallway. And she wished fervently that she couldn't.

She wasn't sure what to be more surprised by. The fact that the other X-Men had decided to take advantage of the absence of Hank, the Professor, and the kids in the first place? Or the fact that, though they were all different enough in personality that it was rare any two X-Men were thinking the same thing outside of a mission, they had all been thinking on the same wavelength tonight?

She supposed she shouldn't be so shocked when it came to some of them. It might be expected of Scott and Jean, the resident married couple, though they were usually more discreet – and quieter – than this. Or of Logan and Ororo, who while not married made no secret of their status as lovers, though they usually (read: always) took their romantic trysts to the boathouse, for privacy's sake. It wasn't even all that surprising of Jubilee, who had a healthy libido. What was surprising about Jubes, though, was the fact that she was currently entertaining both Bobby and John – Iceman and Pyro – at the same time. Rogue had to wonder if Jubes had a thing for pairs of polar opposites.

But Rogue was floored by the fact that Kitty and Piotr had also decided to engage in similar activities, as had Kurt – Kurt, her _half-brother_ _Kurt!_ – and his girlfriend Amanda, who also happened to be human.

Yet another moan sounded from the room next to hers. On any other day, when she hadn't been so exhausted from the day's activities, she would have been absolutely tickled to hear such a sound come from the Weather Goddess's normally reserved mouth.

"_Jesus, Ro,"_ a male voice answered in response. Rogue tried stuffing her fingers into her ears, her cheeks burning at the sound made by the closest thing she had to a father figure in her life. It didn't help.

As if the other X-Men had decided to engage in some sort of conversation that completely excluded her and that consisted not of words but only of noises, she heard other moans, as well as gasps, grunts, groans, and the odd – _very_ odd – squeal coming from the other rooms in the hall. This was getting ridiculous.

She was seriously contemplating just getting up and taking a blanket and pillow to the Rec Room or the library and spending the rest of the night on one of the many plush couches the mansion featured.

Suddenly a cry sounded from the room on the other side of hers. _"Oh, God, Scott!"_

_That's it! _Her temper, for which she was famous, snapped. She threw off the covers, slid off the side of the bed, and stormed over to the door of her room, heedless of the fact that she was only wearing a slightly oversized flannel long-sleeved button-down shirt that fell to the middle of her thighs. She ripped open the door of her room, poked her head out, and opened her mouth wide.

"WOULD ALL Y'ALL KEEP IT THE FUCK DOWN?!" she hollered at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Ororo moaned, perhaps a little louder than she should have, her nails sinking into the powerful shoulders about which her arms were currently wrapped. The muscles in her belly quivered as her hips bucked and her back arched off her bed, the muscles in her legs tightened like a vice around the pair of hips pistoning her into the mattress, and the muscles of her inner walls clenched powerfully in her orgasm. "Jesus, Ro," Logan's voice groaned against the skin of her neck as he barely managed to keep the control he needed to keep going.

As oblivious to the two of them as they were to everyone else, the couple in the room on the eastern side of theirs was engaged in similar activities. These two, however, were less vocal, though they still made some noise. By this point Kitty wasn't sure which way was up or down, left or right. The only thing she was aware of was the large Russian in her arms, loving her slowly and torturously while she tried to stifle her gasps.

Scott grunted as his wife managed to flip them over so that she was on top as she rode him enthusiastically. Jean moved slowly at first, teasing him mercilessly, a smirk playing about her lovely lips. But then, he abruptly lost his patience, and seized her hips in his hands. He jerked her down, hard, while thrusting up at the same time. He didn't roll them back over, but instead controlled the pace with his hands. It didn't take her long, though he knew he had to keep going and bring her over the edge at least twice before letting himself go. "Oh, God, Scott!" she cried.

Kurt was virtually silent, but Amanda made more than enough noise for the both of them as she writhed in his arms, doing things to his body that drove him nearly mindless. Ordinarily he wouldn't have dreamed of doing this with her here in the mansion – normally they would have gone to her apartment – but he'd brought her to visit the others at the mansion, as she was one of the few humans who were fully aware of what the X-Men were all about. He couldn't help what all their other friends had decided to do. And he'd been unable to help his reaction when she made it quite clear to him that she didn't appreciate being left out.

Jubilee moaned ecstatically. She'd been unable to make up her mind between John and Bobby, fire and ice, bad-ass and All-American boy. Then Iceman had walked in on her fooling around with Pyro. He'd stood there for a moment, taking in the scene, which consisted of Jubilee's button-down blouse gaping open, with Pyro's head at her breast and his lips latched onto her nipple, before shutting the door and coming over to them. She'd feared a confrontation between the two boys, but Bobby had floored her when instead he'd removed his shirt, knelt before her, and wrapped his lips around her other nipple.

* * *

A lone figure sat in his room, between the one in which Kurt and Amanda engaged in games for two, led by her with him the willing follower, and the one in which Jubilee played with fire and ice at the same time. The figure sat in a chair beside the desk that had been positioned against the wall, shuffling a deck of cards in his masterful hands as he contemplated the activities that the others were engaged in tonight.

For once, he wasn't entirely sure what to think. He was rather surprised that all of them had been thinking along the exact same lines tonight. But he wasn't entirely sure he could blame them. However, he _was_ a bit surprised he wasn't similarly occupied.

He couldn't help pondering the implications behind that simple fact. It meant a lot that Remy Lebeau was sitting alone in his room at this time of night, instead of being out raiding the local bars looking for good booze, high-stakes card games, and fast women. It meant that he'd lost his taste for that sort of thing – at the very least for fast women – and the blame for _that_ could be placed squarely on the lovely shoulders of one intoxicating green-eyed female with an intriguing streak of white in her auburn hair, whose name implied a disregard for rules and social norms but whose eyes revealed an innocence that was as refreshing as a glass of cool water on a day in the middle of June to the world-weary thief.

She was fast becoming the sole focus of his existence. Two months ago he would have laughed bitterly at the irony of himself falling so hard for a girl he couldn't even touch, who could kill through a deceptively innocent gesture like a handshake. But he had done just that. He had fallen hard. To his complete shock, he'd come to accept the fact that a relationship with Rogue would never be skin to skin, and once he had accepted that, he began to think of ways to have a physical relationship with her despite the lack of skin-to-skin contact. But now, the tables had turned. She could control the power; she could turn it off, so that unless she wanted it otherwise, her skin was just as harmless as anyone else's.

He'd been the first person she'd told. When she had, he'd nearly gotten carried away. He would have taken her right there if not for the innocent excitement in her eyes and the breathlessness in her voice as she hurtled ecstatically through an impressive monologue – impressive because she wasn't one for being a chatterbox, preferring to listen to conversations rather than speak – about all the normal experiences she wanted to have. All the normal dating experiences. He'd gotten caught up in her excitement, and realized as his conscience – which oddly resembled one Tante Mattie – gave him a smack across the back of his head that he couldn't take advantage of her, that he needed to take it slow with her.

So he had. They'd gone on dates. Gone to dinner, to the movies, for the standard walks in the park, and on less clichéd romantic adventures such as to a horse race, to the circus, and up in a hot-air balloon. And they'd rarely done anything more intimate than kiss, though the kisses themselves got pretty hot, complete with tongues, heaving breaths, and swollen lips. There had been only one occasion where they had gotten into a bit of heavy petting, and that had only happened last night.

He would have thought he'd be feeling frustrated after such a long period of self-imposed celibacy (particularly given the circumstances tonight), but he was enjoying every minute of it. At the risk of sounding like an emotional teenage girl, he knew it would be all the more special when they did take that final leap.

So no, he didn't suppose he could bring himself to regret his decision to stay here tonight instead of going out. But he was struggling very hard not to picture himself and his _chére_ similarly occupied in his bed. Struggling, and failing. It was just too difficult not to picture it with all the sounds coming from the rooms on either side of his.

He heard a faint cry from a room across the hall and one door to the left. _"Oh, God, Scott!"_

What happened next neither he nor anyone else was prepared for.

A much louder cry reverberated through the hall, the Southern voice ripping through a growl as it shouted at the top of the person's lungs. "WOULD ALL Y'ALL KEEP IT THE FUCK DOWN?!"

He chuckled.

* * *

Rogue was absolutely at the end of her patience. "WOULD ALL Y'ALL KEEP IT THE FUCK DOWN?!" she yelled.

There was a moment of absolute silence as the other residents of the hall were shocked into momentarily stopping their activities. She barely registered the sound of a deep chuckle coming from behind the closed door in front of her, the door that led to the only room from which no annoying sounds of pleasure had emerged.

Just then she heard a voice, this one female, speak up from behind one of the many closed doors. _"Jeez, Rogue, you need to get laid. Maybe you wouldn't mind us so much if you'd just let a man stick a big one up your -"_

Jubilee was interrupted by another female voice. _"You know, Rogue, that particular shade of green really isn't your color. Just because _you're_ not getting any…"_

Rogue gaped in shock at what Jubilee and Jean had just said to her. The twin flags of red in her cheeks would have alerted an observer to her rising temper, despite the fact that she knew Jean at least had only been teasing, only no one was in the hall to see her. But before she could say anything, yet another voice sounded, this one masculine.

"_Why don't you grab the Cajun and join the club, kid?"_

She paused for a moment, letting the words sink into her numb brain. But then the words clicked. "Fuckin' ew, Logan!" she cried in disgust. Fed up, she stormed into her room and seized the comforter and a pillow from her bed.

She charged back out of the room, making sure to slam the door shut on her way out. As she turned to march off down the hall, Remy's door opened and he poked his head out.

"Where you goin', _chére?"_ he asked her.

"Downstairs. _Apparently_ ah ain't gonna be gettin' any sleep in mah own bed tonight!" she snarled, loudly enough that they would all be able to hear her. Her southern accent had thickened in annoyance. "Ah should come wake 'em up at four a.m. for a Danger Room session just to pay 'em back for keepin' me up!"

"_Do it and we'll be sure to lock you and the Cajun in the Danger Room until you fuck him just for something to do,"_ yet another voice said. John. _"Maybe after he's fucked you three ways from Sunday you won't be so uptight. You could use a good lay."_

She growled.

Remy laughed. "Hold on, _chére._ Remy come with you. This Cajun can't sleep either." He disappeared momentarily and then reappeared, holding a deck of cards and his own blanket in one hand, shutting his door with the other. He slung an arm over her shoulders and they walked together down the stairs.

Instead of heading directly to the library as Rogue had intended, they stopped in the kitchen first, where Rogue made both of them some hot chocolate and Remy made crépes. Only after they had eaten their sweet midnight snacks did they continue toward the library.

They sat talking for a while on one of the couches in the library. They talked about everything and nothing, and it was as comfortable here in the library, sitting on one of the couches in a nest of blankets with both of them only half dressed – because he was shirtless, while she wore no pajama bottoms – as it had been on any of their dates. They talked of their lives growing up, the south, fantasies they had of the future, anything and nothing. And naturally, Remy flirted while Rogue pretended to rebuff every sexual innuendo he made. She'd made it clear early on in their relationship – even before she'd learned to control her powers – that she didn't really mind all the sexual jokes and dirty talk, because she knew they were jokes, intended to make her loosen up, as long as he understood that she wanted to take things slow. So he continued to make jokes and talk dirty to her, never failing to make her blush or laugh, and they continued to take things slowly.

But maybe, she reflected as they talked, maybe things were going too slowly. She was getting a little restless with where they were in their relationship. Maybe it was time to take the next step. Her heart beat a little faster and her face flushed a little at the thought. Just then, thinking of that gave her an idea. Maybe she could kill two birds with this stone…

Remy noticed when, during a lull in their conversation, her eyes glazed over a bit and her face turned pink. His ears picked up the faint sound of her breathing picking up ever so slightly, and he wondered what she was thinking to make her look like that. _Dieu_ but this waiting was killing him. With her face pink like that and her eyes sparkling and looking slightly dazed and her breathing a little more rapid, she was devastatingly beautiful, and entirely too tempting. Only the memory of the innocent excitement on her face when she'd told him she could control her mutation and wanted a normal dating relationship with him kept him from taking her right there in the library.

Suddenly, he noticed her expression change subtly. Something shifted and sharpened in her eyes, and she looked almost as if she had just had an idea. A small smile suddenly tipped up the corners of her mouth. He had the feeling that she was plotting some mischief, and without even knowing what she was plotting, even aware that there was a chance he might be the intended target of her plot, he fell just a little bit harder for her.

He was about to say something when her gaze focused on him and she spoke. Her eyes sparkled with mischief and humor as she said, "Remy, I've got an idea how we can pay everybody else back for keepin' us up tonight."

His interest piqued, he straightened a bit and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow night, we wait till everyone else is asleep, then one of us sneaks to the other's room, and we start makin' loud sex sounds. Wake _them_ up. See how they like it," she said, barely able to contain her glee.

He laughed. "Cruel and unusual, _chére._ Remy like it." Then, unable to resist, he added with a teasing grin, "Remy could make you make loud sex sounds for real, _chére."_

"Yeah, you probably could," she admitted, blushing. But then, to his surprise, her expression changed a little. While she blushed as usual, the expression on her face now was different from what it usually was when he made a remark like that. Her eyes widened a little and her brilliant green gaze intensified, as if she were about to say something life-changing. "Actually, Remy, you could. That is, I mean, _we_, we could, um, take the, the next…" she said, stumbling over what she wanted to say.

His heart skipped a couple of beats. Was she trying to say what he thought she was trying to say? "Rogue?" he asked.

Blushing, she tried again. "I think…I'm ready…we're ready…to…to, uh, t-take the next step…"

"Sex?" he asked her, realizing how hard it was for her to say. For once, he was completely serious, his normal joking manner completely gone. She nodded. "You sure, _chére?_ We don't have to have sex just to pay back everybody else for keepin' us up tonight."

She blinked and frowned a little. She regained a little bit of her typical sass with her next words. "I know, and it ain't gonna be just to pay them back. I do want to pay them back, but I would want to do it anyway." She looked at him, and one corner of her mouth tipped up in a wry half-smile. "The truth is, when I said we should take it slow, I didn't realize that my idea of slow would be too slow. I'm startin' to get frustrated with myself, and I can just imagine how frustrated you must be, too."

He shook his head. "No, _chére._ Well, yes, but only 'cause you could tempt a saint. But for you, I'd wait as long as you needed. And we've had fun this month, _non?_ You need to be sure. Most people don't jump into havin' sex just a month after findin' out they can touch people, they can spend their lives gettin' used to touchin' people first. You've only been able to touch people for a month, you can take your time to get used to it."

She shook her head back at him. "I'm not sure I'll ever be completely used to touchin' people. I've spent too long not bein' able to touch people, I don't think I'll ever be able to take it for granted. So I don't think things would be goin' too fast." The smile she gave him then made his heart stop for a moment before starting back up twice as hard. Innocent though she was, that smile was pure seduction. "I think I've been waitin' long enough for this, don't you?"

With that, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a kiss that made him forget his own name. Instinctively he took control of the kiss, his tongue insistently tracing the seam of her lips until they parted to allow him access. Her tongue surged up to meet his in a dance as old as mankind.

Before he was even aware of what he was doing, he had turned his body to face hers and was pressing her down until she lay on her back across the couch. When her legs parted to allow him to nestle between her thighs, he moaned in satisfaction. This was where he belonged.

The entire time, his hands roamed over her body, though over her shirt. As much as he wanted to, he wasn't so far gone that he would have her first time be on a couch in a library rather than a bed in one of their rooms. So he caressed her body through the flannel shirt she wore, and did not allow his hands to wander any lower than her hips.

And while his hands explored her body, her hands traced the muscles of his upper torso. Her fingers lightly traveled along the lines of his back before skimming up to his shoulders, where she rubbed and squeezed briefly before her hands came down to whatever part of his chest she could reach, whatever part wasn't mashed up against her.

When they finally did break the kiss for air, he chuckled and said, "You sure do know how to convince a man, _chére._ _Bien,_ tomorrow night then. For now, go to sleep." As he said that, he rolled the two of them until he lay on his back with one arm wrapped around her and she lay on her side, pressed against him with her head resting on his shoulder. He pulled one of the blankets out from underneath their bodies and covered the both of them with it.

He tried to ignore his raging hard-on, knowing there wasn't much he could do about it without disturbing her, but it was damn near impossible when she threw one shapely leg over his, her thigh perilously close to his erection. And he nearly jumped out of his skin when she spoke, her voice husky with the sleep that was fast taking over her. "Night, Remy," she said.

"Night, _chére._ Sweet dreams," he said, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

The next morning found the two of them awake before anyone else in the mansion, and when Remy pointed this out, Rogue told him with a roll of her eyes that she wasn't surprised. They were sitting alone in the kitchen, both showered and fully dressed, finishing up the crepes, eggs, and sausage Remy had cooked of the two of them when the first of the rest of the adult inhabitants of the mansion came in.

Ororo, still in her sky-blue silk nightgown and long white robe, stepped into the kitchen, yawning, followed by a shirt-less, jeans-clad Logan.

"Good morning, Rogue, Remy," she greeted as she went over to the coffee maker where fresh, hot coffee sat waiting in the twelve-cup pot, in which only eight cups remained, Remy and Rogue having each taken two cups for themselves. "How was your night?" she asked them.

Rogue took her time answering. "Restful." She paused, and one eyebrow popped up as the Southern spitfire's eyes caught those of the Weather Goddess's. "That is, once I finally accepted I wouldn't be gettin' any sleep in my own bed and came downstairs with Remy to sleep on one of the couches in the library."

For once, Ororo, who almost always knew the right thing to say, had absolutely no answer, but she did, at least, have the grace to blush a little. She had, after all, made more noise than she'd meant to, particularly given the fact that she and Logan had been in her room, which happened to be right next to Rogue's, instead of in the boathouse as usual.

Logan, however, was completely unapologetic. The way he saw it, Rogue and Remy were adults and should therefore be able to deal with however the other adult residents of the mansion chose to occupy themselves…and each other…at night.

Before either he or Ororo could say anything however, they were joined by Kitty, who was followed in ten seconds later by Piotr.

Again Rogue raised an eyebrow. This time, however, her expression was one of vast amusement. "Kitty. Pete. Y'all have a good night? Sleep well?" she asked archly.

Kitty and Piotr turned matching shades of crimson, and they both murmured something unintelligible. Rogue had to fight to hold back a laugh.

When Scott and Jean appeared two minutes later, Rogue decided it was time to take her leave of the kitchen. She took her now-empty plate and coffee mug and loaded them into the dishwasher, then kissed Remy's cheek and murmured that she'd be in the garage before bidding the rest of the X-Men present a good morning and taking her leave. She passed by Jubilee in the hallway; the other girl was still in her yellow pajamas, and was pale, yawning, and a far cry from her usual bubbles-and-sunshine self, her short black hair sticking up every which way. For Jubes to not have gone out of the way to make herself presentable was a clear indication of her exhaustion, as well as of her late-night activities involving the attentions of a certain fire-starter and a particular ice-machine.

Rogue grinned when Jubilee looked up and saw her, but said nothing except for, "Hey, Jubes." She continued toward the garage in order to work on her motorcycle as Jubilee muttered an almost incoherent greeting.

She saw no one else on her way to the garage, and wondered if that meant Kurt and Amanda were still up in Kurt's room. She made a face of distaste at the thought of her half-brother getting it on with anyone, and decided not to think of it anymore.

She worked for a while on the beat-up – or formerly beat-up, anyway – old motorcycle that she was fixing up to give Logan as a birthday present, and after a short while, Remy joined her. The motorcycle was a collaborative effort between Rogue, Remy, and Ororo; Rogue and Remy did the work fixing the bike, and Ororo chipped in some of the funds for parts and for the bike itself, as well as distracting Logan whenever they suspected he was too close to accidentally discovering their secret.

By the time they finished, it was lunch-time, after which Rogue and Ororo went together to the grocery store, as it was their turn to do the grocery shopping. They'd placed orders with the store several days ago for the items that they would need in bulk, and the store had called earlier this morning to say that their order was in. They would pick up those items later, but for now they were shopping for the senior members of the X-Men.

They were walking down the aisle containing the breakfast cereals when Ororo, who'd had an expression on her face for a while that indicated she wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to say it, spoke up. "Rogue, I want to apologize for the rest of us having kept you and Remy awake last night. It was thoughtless of us, and I'm sorry."

Rogue, who'd been examining boxes of cereal, looking for the ones that were most popular among the X-Men, turned and peered at Ororo. After a moment of thinking, she replied, "I don't want you and Logan to feel like you can't be intimate in your own rooms just for the sake of not disturbin' anyone else. Honestly, what kept me up was the fact that _everyone_ was doin' it, and that wouldn't have been a huge problem if not for my stupid ears. Ever since I absorbed Logan and held on a little too long, the smallest noises wake me up. Which reminds me, I need to buy some earplugs." She paused, and said, "It's not my business what people do behind closed doors, as long as they try to keep the noise reasonable when everyone else is around to hear. I think the biggest problems are my hearin', and the fact that the sound-proofin' in everybody's rooms is horrible. We need to talk to the Professor about that, I think. Maybe at least we can get him to have my room better sound-proofed so I can sleep better."

Having said that, she made her decision as to which cereals to buy, and pulled about half a dozen various boxes, all family-size, from the shelves. Then, as she walked down the aisle, she tossed back over her shoulder, "And maybe John was right. Maybe I could use a good lay."

Ororo blinked and then chuckled. It sounded as if Rogue had come to a decision regarding Remy and their love life. She caught up to the younger woman, and said, "So does this mean you've decided to go for it?"

Rogue shook her head, casting her eyes innocently up to the ceiling and said, "Nope, I'm not sayin' anything." Then she looked back at Ororo with a mischievous glint in her eye and a small, enigmatic half-smile quirking her lips, and added, "I will say this, though. If Remy and I should both happen to sleep later than usual one mornin' and one or both of us spends the rest of the day grinning like an idiot, then I leave it to you to figure out what decision I made or didn't make."

Ororo chuckled, and the two of them completed their shopping. When they returned with the groceries, they went to unload them. Logan found them in the kitchen, which was forbidden to students, unloading the groceries for the X-Men. They had already finished putting away the groceries for the students.

"Danger Room in twenty, Rogue. Got a new simulation I want you to try out," he said as he entered the kitchen. He tempered the abruptness of the greeting by clapping her on the shoulder once as he passed by on his way over to greet Ororo.

"Got it, Logan," Rogue answered. She finished helping Ororo put the groceries away, then went to her room to change into her uniform. She wondered briefly what Remy was up to, but pushed the thought away, figuring she'd see him after the Danger Room session. It would be stupid to make herself late for a DR session with Logan because she'd gone looking for Remy.

On the way to the Danger Room, she entertained fantasies of paying Logan back for his contributions to keeping her and Remy awake last night with all the noise of the X-Men's late night frolicking. Of course, Logan was too seasoned a fighter for her to actually be able to best him, though she was almost there. Certainly she could come closer than most of the other X-Men, with the exception of Remy and perhaps Scott, but Logan would have to be slightly off his game for her to beat him.

When she reached the Danger Room, the doors were open. Not suspecting a thing, she stepped inside, but stopped short when she saw that it was completely empty except for a folded blanket lying on the floor. No Logan. No simulation. Just a bare Danger Room. Briefly she wondered if perhaps she was early, but shook her head, knowing that even if she were, Logan would have been earlier still.

"_Chére?_ Whatcha doin' here? You seen Logan?"

Rogue turned to see Remy standing in the door to the Danger Room, also dressed in his uniform. She frowned. "Not since he told me to come down here to try out a new sim," she answered.

He frowned as well. "He said the same thing to me."

"And now he's not here. That's weird." Then suspicion began to creep into her mind. "Wait…you don't think…No. No. He _wouldn't_," she hissed, her eyes narrowing in fury as she realized that oh, yes Logan would.

"Take John's suggestion seriously?" Remy supplied. "Oh, yes he would."

Rogue stormed forward, ready to go give Logan a piece of her mind and kick his ass, conveniently forgetting that it was highly unlikely she'd be able to, especially since he was bound to know she'd be furious and would likely be prepared for one of her famous rages.

But before she could get more than halfway from her current position to the door, she watched, astonished and momentarily forgetting her anger as suddenly, Remy was hoisted into the air by an invisible force and launched forward. She didn't even have time to dodge his flying body, and as he collided with her and sent the both of them tumbling to the floor, they heard the doors to the Danger Room swing shut.

The next thing they knew, a forest had suddenly sprouted up around them, with the two of them in the middle of a clearing surrounded by dense trees. The Danger Room was now locked.

"Fuck!" Rogue cursed from beneath Remy, who had yet to collect his wits enough to get up. "DAMMIT JEAN! You and Logan just wait till Ah get out of here, Ah'm gonna make y'all pay for this!" she shouted. In her fury, she summoned the strength to shove Remy off her and got to her feet. She stormed off in the general direction of the Danger Room doors, shouting and swearing the whole way. "This is sabotage! Fuckin' sneaky, underhanded son of a one-eyed, buck-toothed, three-legged mother-fuckin' bitch with a crooked tail…DAMMIT, LET ME OUT!" she hollered.

Remy got to his feet, chuckling at his girlfriend's colorful epithets, and waited in the clearing for her to figure out that clearly Logan and Jean didn't plan on letting them out any time soon. Of course, at this point it could be more than just the fact that they wanted Rogue and Remy to do something about their lack of a sex life; with her temper, it would probably be wise to keep her in here until she calmed down and was no longer contemplating murder.

As if she'd heard his thoughts, he heard Jean's voice in his head. _She's all yours, Remy. Make sure she knows neither of you is coming out of there until she's no longer a virgin. I'd suggest you get to work on her if you want out before you get too hungry. And don't worry about privacy. Logan's keeping everyone out of the Danger Room's control room, including himself, until dinner. Someone will check on you then._ With that, and without giving him a chance to respond, she cut off the connection.

Well, that was one concern out of the way. He hadn't liked the thought of a tryst between him and Rogue being in the open for anyone in the Danger Room to see. It was good to know they'd have privacy.

Presently he heard the sounds of Rogue crashing through the underbrush in her towering rage coming nearer. Moments later she emerged from the trees looking pissed off. She had twin flags of anger in her cheeks and her eyes blazed. Her wild hair practically crackled with electricity, and her chest heaved as she fought to control herself. He thought she never looked more beautiful than when she was angry.

"They're not lettin' us out!" she cried.

He made no answer, instead keeping his eyes on her approaching figure. When she saw that he was watching her intently, she stopped, her frown of anger changing to one of puzzlement.

"What? Why're you starin' at me like that?" she asked him.

"Like what, _chére_?" he answered absently.

"Like you're huntin' me. What did I do?" By now she was slightly concerned by his behavior and wasn't sure if she should run or prepare herself for a sparring session. When he began to approach her looking like a predator closing in for the kill, she slowly started to back away. "What are you doin', Remy?"

Vaguely she noted that if his aim had been to distract her from her anger at Logan and Jean and John and whoever else had a hand in locking them in here, it was working.

"Gettin' us outta here," he murmured as he continued to stalk her.

"What do you mean?" She came to an abrupt halt as her back hit what she realized was a tree, a very wide one. Before she could duck to either side, he crowded her against the trunk, barring her escape by planting his hands on the bark on either side of her body.

She realized how close his face was to hers, and her eyes dropped to his lips hovering just inches away from hers. She drew in a ragged breath and her eyes flew up to meet his; her breath escaped sharply when she saw how his red-on-black eyes glowed.

Her mouth went dry; she had to lick her lips to moisten them. In the next instant, all she was able to register was how his red eyes flared at the small movement of her tongue, and then his lips were on hers in a kiss more intense than any he'd ever given her before.

Her head spun madly and her awareness was reduced to only the space occupied by their bodies. She could no longer feel the rough bark of the tree behind her; but she felt every inch of his body pressed to hers, felt his lips moving on hers, felt his arms sliding around her and pulling her closer.

Then, suddenly, his hands slid downward and grasped the backs of her thighs. As she felt herself being hauled up off her feet, her thighs being parted, and his body nestling between them, her lips parted in a gasp at the sensations.

He took advantage of her gasp, and the next thing she knew, his tongue was in her mouth, tracing every inch of the inside of her mouth before engaging her tongue in a duel. She was vaguely aware that he was moving, carrying her away from the tree, and then vaguely aware that she was being lowered to the forest floor where he lay her down on her back, following her as if they were one body.

Rogue suddenly realized she knew where this was going, and was about to stop him, but before she could voice her protest, his lips latched onto the flesh of her neck below her ear – who knew that spot was so sensitive – and she forgot her argument. It had to do with a lack of privacy and the Control Room or something, but suddenly it no longer mattered as Remy nipped the flesh of her neck sharply enough to leave a mark and then washed his tongue over the spot to soothe it.

The entire time they'd been kissing, Remy's hands had been wandering over her body, over her uniform like last night. But he must have decided that he was tired of not being able to feel her flesh, because before she knew it, his hands were tugging down the zipper of her uniform jacket, then tugging the jacket from her shoulders and tossing it aside, revealing what was, in his opinion, the most glorious pair of breasts he'd ever seen encased in black satin with a tantalizing little ribbon tied into a bow right between them, with a small rhinestone dangling from the bow.

He stared hungrily at her bra-clad breasts for a moment, savoring the sight of them, but then he turned his attention to her pants. He had them off her in a flash, and his eyes flared again when he saw that her panties matched her bra.

He was about to continue with removing her bra and panties, but something in her eyes caught his attention. A curse came to his lips but died on his tongue as he realized she was nervous, and here he was attacking her. "It's all right, _chére. _We'll go slower," he told her, answering her unspoken plea. She was probably feeling overwhelmed.

So saying, Remy drew her carefully back into his arms and kissed her languidly. He took his time with her, gently coaxing each kiss from her lips as if he were picking a delicate flower rather than kissing her harshly as if he were pulling weeds. When he saw that Rogue was out of breath, his lips moved from her mouth and trailed slowly along the edge of her jaw, then down her neck. His kisses were slow but steady, as if he were deliberately placing each kiss rather than leaving a random trail, and in the wake of his lips was left a path of fire.

Rogue was steadily losing herself, struggling and failing to keep her head above the surface of her tempestuous passion. She writhed restlessly beneath his ministrations, wanting more contact but clueless as to how they could possibly be closer. As his lips trailed further down her body, she lost more of herself; she'd had no idea that her belly, hips, knees, calves, ankles, toes could be so sensitive. She had the vague sense that even as he was teaching her about her own body, he was deliberately trying to turn her inside out, and he was succeeding magnificently.

By the time his lips started trailing back up her body, she was starting to get impatient. She tried to tug him back up, grasping the back of his neck, but he wouldn't be rushed. All he did was chuckle, and if anything, he slowed down. She let out a growl of frustration that only had him chuckling more.

"Dammit, Remy!" she said. She had tried to snarl, but her passion left her rather breathless, and the combination caused her voice to emerge low and throaty. The sound caused what seemed like the last of the blood in Remy's body rush south until he felt he would explode unless he was inside her in the next moment.

The last of his control snapped. In the next instant, he ripped himself from her arms and divested himself of his uniform so rapidly Rogue was tempted to believe he'd simply torn them. Except these uniforms were tear-proof.

Then he returned to her, removing her bra and panties just as quickly as he had his own clothes. He placed his hands on her upper thighs and pushed them apart, settling his body into the warm cradle between them. He propped himself up on one arm, reaching down with his other hand to grasp his cock and rub the head along her hot, dripping slit, partly to tease and partly to make sure she was wet enough. He smirked when he realized he needn't have worried. He would fairly slide in, virginity or no.

"You ready, _chére_? No goin' back after this. After this, you're mine," he purred, his voice deep and rough. She shuddered, her eyes losing their focus.

"Oh, God, yes," she panted. It took all her concentration to focus and meet his gaze with a smirk as she added, "Besides, they ain't gonna let us out any other way. As much as I like bein' here with you, Swamp Rat, I don't wanna be here all night. I'd much rather have the rest of my fun with you in a bed."

He laughed at her words before he took her mouth in a kiss meant to stake his claim on her soul. At the same time, he positioned himself before bracing his weight on his elbows and driving into her with one strong thrust.

Rogue tore her lips from his to let out a sharp gasp of pain and surprise, tears pricking her eyes at the sharpness of the pain between her legs. Once more Remy braced his weight on one arm while he used his free hand to stroke her hair as he peppered her face with gentle, loving kisses. He waited patiently for her to adjust to his considerable size.

It seemed to Rogue like it took her forever to relax, but eventually she did. As she did so, she felt him slide perhaps another half-inch deeper, the swollen head of his shaft bumping into the bottom of her cervix, which panged at the contact. She let out another gasp at the sensation, but this time it wasn't a gasp of pain.

Remy watched her face as her eyes lost their focus again and a beautiful flush flooded her cheeks. He knew then she was no longer in pain, so he began to move with long, slow, powerful strokes, and was rewarded when she wrapped all her limbs about him.

It took her a while for her inexperienced body to find a rhythm that matched his as he moved so beautifully within her, but when she found it their passion soared. He gradually increased the pace, and as he did, her heart nearly failed her, and she saw stars.

"Oh, God, yes," she moaned as he pistoned into her, grinding her into the forest floor. She sank her nails into his back. "Harder, Remy, oh, faster," she panted, her nails now raking down his back as her hands slipped, dislodged by the rough movement.

She came twice and realized he was still going. And the entire time, she never noticed the tears of pleasure leaking from her eyes, but he did. He almost stopped when he saw them, afraid he was hurting her, but the expression on her face told him she'd be more upset if he did stop. He smiled when he realized that her tears were tears of pleasure.

When he realized he was drawing closer and closer to the highest reaches of bliss, he gathered her buttocks in his large hands, and increased the speed and force of his thrusts. He was rewarded when she wrapped her legs around him even more tightly, sank her nails into his back, and sank her teeth into his shoulder. Instinctively he knew that he would be bleeding, but it was worth knowing how passionate his woman would be-was.

Finally Rogue's body was wound as tightly as it could be, and she shattered, biting down hard on Remy's shoulder, the intensity of her orgasm nearly causing her to black out momen-tarily. As for Remy, the powerful contractions of her inner muscles as she came caused _him_ to come as well. He swelled and burst inside her, flooding her inner walls with his warm semen, and then he collapsed on top of her with a low groan.

After a moment, he rolled off her, gathering her into his arms at the same time so that they lay pressed together with her head resting on his chest. "That was beautiful, Remy, thank you," she murmured contentedly. She paused for such a long moment that Remy thought she had fallen asleep, so he settled for pulling her closer to him and allowing himself to start drifting off as well.

Before he could fall asleep, however, he heard her speaking again, her voice now husky with sleep rather than desire. "You're mine, too, you know. After that, you realize _I_ won't be letting _you_ go, ever. You're stuck with me now," she murmured.

He chuckled. "Then I'm yours, _chére._ Long as you want me, and even after that. You got my heart, forever." He pressed a kiss to her hair as she drifted off to sleep.

Remy decided there was no harm in a nap, since Jean had said no one would be checking on them until dinner. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the dark blue cotton blanket lying folded a few feet away; it had been within their reach the entire time. He reached for it with one hand, and spread it over the both of them, more to preserve Rogue's modesty should someone come barging in on them, which, he admitted, was likely. Only when they were both sufficiently covered did he allow himself to drift off to sleep as well.

* * *

"Well?" Logan asked as Jean walked into the Rec Room and joined him and Ororo on the couch; he'd been watching a hockey game while Ro read a book.

"They were taking a nap in the middle of the clearing we put them in when we started the forest sim. They were covered with the blanket, but even so, I don't need your nose to know they did it. For one thing, their uniforms were scattered all over the clearing. For another thing, while Remy woke up almost immediately when I deactivated the sim, Rogue stayed asleep. She's normally not that heavy a sleeper, so she must have been worn out. I unlocked the Danger Room and left them to leave it on their own. Last I saw he was dressed in his uniform, carrying her out of the Danger Room wrapped up in that blanket with her uniform folded up under his arm. The only thing he said to me was, 'You tell Logan and John the three of you better hope she's in a better mood when she wakes up than she was when you locked us in there.'"

"Well, it's about time," Jubilee announced, having heard what Jean had said. "They've been dancing around each other so much they've been making _me_ antsy."

"Is that why you decided to go for both Bobby and John?" Kitty teased.

Jubilee stuck her nose in the air. As the banter continued, Logan and Ororo exchanged a warm look. As he wrapped an arm around her and drew her close to his side, Ororo wondered how late Rogue and Remy would be sleeping in tomorrow morning, or even if they'd come down to dinner in an hour. Either way, she had a feeling of immense satisfaction, despite the fact that she'd had nothing to do with locking them in the Danger Room. Well, maybe she'd given Logan an idea when she'd said the Danger Room was one place neither Remy nor Rogue could escape until whoever was in the Control Room decided to let them out…Could she help it if John and Jean had both had the same idea?

_**FIN**_

* * *

So, what did we think? Good? Too long, too short, too many unrelated tangents?

I only updated this because I realized that when I wrote it in MS Word, somehow the separation of the different sections of the story didn't get saved, so there were no breaks to indicate a change in points of view or whatever. I know it might have been confusing for some people, so I updated to include the line breaks.


End file.
